Ready, Set, Play! / Let's Go to the Farm (Standard Version)
2004 & 2005 for 2010 Opening Previews * Lions Gate Entertainment FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 72 * Part 1: Ready, Set, Play Intro * Part 2: RSP - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Growing Big and Tall (2004 Version) * Part 4: RSP - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me (2004 Version) * Part 6: RSP - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Rig a Jig Jig (2004 Version) * Part 8: RSP - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Pop Goes the Weasel (2004 Version) * Part 10: RSP - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Everybody Needs a Nap (2004 Version) * Part 12: RSP - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Have a Snack (2004 Version) * Part 14: RSP - Chapter 7 * Part 15: The Exercise Song (2004 Version) * Part 16: RSP - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Games (2004 Version) * Part 18: RSP - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Clean Up (2004 Version) * Part 20: RSP - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Roll Roll Roll the Ball (2004 Version) * Part 22: RSP - Chapter 11 * Part 23: When You Have a Ball (2004 Version) * Part 24: RSP - Chapter 12 * Part 25: When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team (2004 Version) * Part 26: RSP - Chapter 13 * Part 27: What a Baseball Day (2004 Version) * Part 28: RSP - Chapter 14 * Part 29: You Might Like Something New (2004 Version) * Part 30: RSP - Chapter 15 * Part 31: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (2004 Version) * Part 32: RSP - Chapter 16 * Part 33: I Love You (Late 2004 Version) * Part 34: RSP - Chapter 17 * Part 35: Ready, Set, Play Credits * Part 36: Barney's Let's Go to the Farm Intro * Part 37: LGTTF - Chapter 1 * Part 38: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (2005 Version) * Part 39: LGTTF - Chapter 2 * Part 40: Bumping Up and Down (2005 Version) * Part 41: LGTTF - Chapter 3 * Part 42: Down on Grandpa's Farm (2005 Version) * Part 43: LGTTF - Chapter 4 * Part 44: What's an Adventure (2005 Version) * Part 45: LGTTF - Chapter 5 * Part 46: Do You're Ears Hang Low (2005 Version) * Part 47: LGTTF - Chapter 6 * Part 48: I Had a Little Rooster (2005 Version) * Part 49: LGTTF - Chapter 7 * Part 50: Clean Up (2005 Version) * Part 51: LGTTF - Chapter 8 * Part 52: The Sharing Hen (2005 Version) * Part 53: LGTTF - Chapter 9 * Part 54: The Duckies Do (2005 Version) * Part 55: LGTTF - Chapter 10 * Part 56: The Sheep Medley (2005 Version) * Part 57: LGTTF - Chapter 11 * Part 58: Barber Barber Shave the Pig (2005 Version) * Part 59: LGTTF - Chapter 12 * Part 60: Clip Clop Riding on the Pony (2005 Version) * Part 61: LGTTF - Chapter 13 * Part 62: Icy Creamy Ice Cream (2005 Version) * Part 63: LGTTF - Chapter 14 * Part 64: So Many Pumpkins (2005 Version) * Part 65: LGTTF - Chapter 15 * Part 66: Turkey in the Straw (2005 Version) * Part 67: LGTTF - Chapter 16 * Part 68: The Old Brass Wagon (2005 Version) * Part 69: LGTTF - Chapter 17 * Part 70: I Love You (2005 Version) * Part 71: LGTTF - Chapter 18 * Part 72 and Final Part: Barney's Let's Go to the Farm Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present)